


Gérmenes

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos creímos en ellos, Allen lo hizo y hasta descubrió como evitarlos. Lástima que años mas tarde no le haya servido de nada...o eso creyó el...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gérmenes

—¿Qué?

Allen miró a sus amigos que estaban sentados del otro lado de la mesa. Sabía perfectamente que Lavi, Lenalee y Moore lo habían oído claramente, pero la expresión de sorpresa y risa contenida que tenían en sus rostros, le indicaba que aunque no quisiera tendría que repetir lo que dijo. Resignado, tomo aire y dijo:

—Me besó Road Kamelot.

—¿Y con "me besó" te refieres a…? —preguntó Moore con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja como anticipo a la reacción que tendría al oír la respuesta que sabía, daría su amigo.

—...me lo robó. —declaró el albino con la derrota en la voz y cubriéndose el rostro con una mano. Y tal como lo supuso….

Ellos rieron. O más bien dicho, se carcajearon, porque no se le podía llamar de otra forma a lo que el pelirrojo hacía, que era estar revolcándose en el suelo de su casa y riéndose como maniático.

Un bufido escapó de sus labios. Sabía que no debió haberlo dicho, que era algo que tenía que quedárselo para él. Pero aun así, él tuvo fe en sus amigos y creyó inocentemente que no se burlarían, así como también había creído que la niña de 12 años no tenía tales intenciones para con él.

Y lo que más le molesto es que Lenalee estaba riendo también, justo cuando él creía que sería ella la persona madura que le pondría un alto a los otros dos.

—Ok, ya estuvo bueno ¿no creen? —les dijo molesto.

—Es que Allen… —empezó Lenalee

—Es increíble que una niña te haya robado un beso. —finalizó Lavi levantándose y riendo aún más fuerte, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Y luego espérate —menciono Moore deteniendo por un momento la risa y agarrándose el estómago por el esfuerzo de haber reído tanto—, no es solo la hija del director de la prepa, sino también la hermana de los gemelos, Skinn y Tyki.

—Huy si es cierto, Allen. Si esa niña dice que te beso, esos cuatro mal interpretan y te desaparecen en menos de lo que Kanda dice "Che". —informo el pelirrojo, volviendo a reírse.

Pero el comentario no hizo gracia al albino. Al contrario, lo hizo sentir peor. Pues la familia del director se caracterizaba por ser muy unida y por el gran cariño que todos le profesaban a la menor de la familia, a la cual cuidaban a tal grado que hasta los exagerados celos de Komui , hermano de Lenalee, se quedaban cortos.

—Pues mira, no creo…

—¡Hay Lenalee! —Interrumpió Moore exasperada—¡Tiene 12 años, obvio que lo gritará a los cuatro vientos! En especial porque tú y yo sabemos que esa niña está súper emocionada con Allen.

—Sí, es cierto —replico la china algo molesta al ser interrumpida—. Pero acuérdate que es la única mujer de su casa y como es su familia estoy segura de que no dirá nada —una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios y miro picadamente a su amigo—. En especial si eso significa poner en riesgo la vida de su príncipe Allen.

Y los tres volvieron a reír para desgracia del albino.

—¡Es que como iba a saberlo! —Exclamó Allen exasperado. Y sus tres amigos le miraron con curiosidad— ¿Cómo iba a saber que cuando me dijo: "te puedo dar un beso de despedida", me iba a dar un beso en la boca?

—¿Ósea que te lo pidió? —preguntó Lavi con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa al igual que Moore y Lenalee.

—….si-dijo en voz baja—. Y ni se atrevan a reírse otra vez. —Exclamó enojado, cambiando totalmente su ánimo.

Así que ante el estaban sus tres amigos con ambas manos en la boca y temblando por las risas que estaban desesperadas por salir de sus bocas. Haciendo que Allen se limitará a lanzar un bufido en señal de molestia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez calmado el asunto del beso, y después de cómo dos horas de trabajo interrumpido por alguna que otra risilla causada por recuerdos del accidente de Allen. Los cuatro había terminado el trabajo para la escuela. Una maqueta para la clase de Historia que llevaban Moore, Allen y Lenalee. Lavi era mayor que ellos pero como se le daban las manualidades había aceptado ayudarlos.

—Nos vemos Allen. —Se despidió Lenalee mientras salía seguida de Lavi.

—Adiós, Allen. A ver si para la otra me hablas para pasar un tiempo de calidad como amigos, y no solo para que me uses como burro. —dijo con fingida tristeza el pelirrojo.

—Si, aja Lavi. No te hagas el sentido, que sabemos perfectamente que lo último que hiciste fue quejarte. —replico el albino viendo con complicidad a Lavi. Éste se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja. La versión oficial del porque Lavi estaba ahí era porque Allen le había pedido ayuda para la maqueta, pero la verdad era otra: Lavi le había pedido Allen si podía estar ahí, pues desde hace varios meses andaba detrás de Lenalee y quería aprovechar cada oportunidad que tenía para conquistarla o hacerle ver sus sentimientos y enamorarla. Pero hasta la fecha sus esfuerzos aún no daban frutos.

—¿Oye Lenalee a dónde vas a querer que te lleve? —le pregunto a la chica, quien ya estaba en el portal de la casa. Obviamente si quería ganar puntos tenía que comportarse como el caballero que era.

—Al trabajo de mi hermano si no es molestia Lavi, sé que te queda de camino a casa de Kanda. —le dijo ella.

—¿Al trabajo de tu hermano? —pregunto el pelirrojo que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Por alguna extraña razón Komui ya se había enterado de las intenciones de Lavi, antes que la propia Lenalee. Así que el pelirrojo estaba en su lista negra, por lo que el ser visto llegando en su coche con Lenalee sería un gran riesgo para su integridad física.

—Buena suerte Lavi, ¿si mueres, me puedo quedar con tu Xbox 360? —cuestionó, Allen con una maquiavélica sonrisa, a sabiendas del riesgo que su amigo correría.

—Mira Allen bájale, o para hoy en la noche todos tus contactos en Facebook sabrán lo de Road.

Y antes de que el puño de Allen tocara la cara de Lavi este ya estaba afuera y había cerrado la puerta.

Alcanzo a escuchar la risa del chico del otro lado. Molesto, tomo la perilla de la puerta pero al tratar de abrirla no pudo.

—Lavi, déjame abrirla —dijo entre dientes el albino—. Te juro que solo te dolerá un poquito.

—Jajajaja….no. ¡Moore detén a la bestia! —gritó el pelirrojo para que le escuchara la castaña que estaba recogiendo la mesa.

—Lavi ya déjalo. — escuchó, Allen, que le decía Lenalee a su amigo.

—¿Y morir? No gracias.

—¡Laaaaviiii! —insistió Allen, mientras jalaba la puerta pero esta no cedía. Después de dos intentos, Lavi al fin dejo la perilla y a consecuencia de esto Allen casi cae al suelo de su casa. Alcanzo a ponerse de pie para ver como su amigo corría a toda prisa, tomaba a Lenalee de la mano y se dirigían a su Mustang.

—¡Nos vemos gusano! —Oyó Allen a Lavi mientras arrancaba su coche.

Pero Allen no iba a dejar las cosas así, no señor. Ya se las pagaría Lavi, aunque fuese en otra ocasión.

—¿Qué era todo ese alboroto? —pregunto Moore que salía de la casa de Allen con unos cuantos materiales que habían usado para la maqueta en las manos.

—Tú sabes, Lavi de fastidioso…lo de siempre. —comentó Allen con algo de cansancio. Le divertía pasar tiempo con su amigo, pero sí le daba coraje no poder darle su merecido cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

—Ah bueno. —dijo Moore con simpleza, pero de repente en su rostro se posó una gran sonrisa, cosa que perturbo un poco a Allen.

—¿Sucede algo Moore? —preguntó con inseguridad.

—Oh no nada, solo recordaba unas cuantas cosas. —contesto ella con su sonrisa intacta mientras se sentaba en el portal de la casa, seguida de Allen y dejaba las cosas que llevaba en el suelo.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —volvió a preguntar el albino con molestia. Estaba empezando a tener una leve idea de hacia dónde iba esa conversación…

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos conociéndonos Allen?

—Desde Jardín de Niños. —contestó él cruzándose de brazos. Oh sí, eso iba para el rumbo que creía.

—Entonces tenemos cerca de… —la chica miro hacia arriba mientras hacía sus cálculos mentales— diez, doce años conociéndonos. Por consiguiente soy tu mejor amiga, confidente, obviamente consejera amorosa y….

—Al grano Moore. —Dijo el chico con la venita en su frente haciéndose cada vez más grande. Prefería que Moore dijera lo que tuviera que decir ya.

—Allen, cuando nos contaste lo de Road, no pude evitar darme cuenta de algo… ¡obvio! —exclamó la chica alzando las manos a la altura de la cabeza.

—No es cierto…

—Ese fue…

—Claro que no.

—…tu primer beso.

Allen se quedó estático ante lo que dijo su amiga. La volteo a ver con una ceja enarcada.

—Ese no fue mi primer beso. —defendió él.

—¡Ay claro que sí, no me vengas! Hasta ahorita no has tenido ni una sola novia, excepto la niña de primero de secundaria, que déjame decirte: ¡Que asalta cunas te viste! Pero eso no cuenta porque solo anduvieron dos meses y por ahí me entere que nunca la besaste.

—¡Oye!

—Déjame terminar —le indicó Moore ante la interrupción que sufrió—. No solo es que no has tenido novia, sino que también no eres el típico adolescente caliente que quiere andarse besuqueando con cuanta vieja se le ponga en frente. Lo cual es algo muy dulce tomando en cuenta la juventud de estos días… —ante esto Moore movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha recordándole a Allen a una ancianita.

—Moore no sé si ofenderme o sentirme halagado por eso…

—Siéntete halagado —comentó.

—Pero… insisto, ese no fue mi primer beso —dijo con paciencia—, tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Y con quien fue tu primer beso que nunca me lo dijiste?

Allen entonces tomo la cinta adhesiva que traía Moore entre los materiales, arranco un pedazo de esta y se lo mostró a Moore.

—¿Te acuerdas de los gérmenes? —pregunto Allen con una sonrisa.

La chica lo miró confundida en un principio pero poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo al igual que su boca, distorsionándose en una muy graciosa mueca y terminando con un estridente grito mientras recordaba el incidente.

_Era un día de verano. Allen y Moore recién habían llegado del jardín de niños y como los padres de la castaña trabajaban y su hermana mayor estaba en la primaria, los señores Walker se habían ofrecido a cuidar de la pequeña mientras tanto._

_Ambos niños estaban en la mesa, que había dejado de serlo para pasar a ser el pequeño taller de trabajos manuales de los pequeños. Había papeles de colores, plastilina, pintura, colores, cinta adhesiva y todo tipo de material que encontrarías en la lista de útiles para un niño que iba al jardín de infantes. Misma que la señora Walker tenía al ser maestra en la misma escuela a la que Allen y Moore asistían._

_En fin, mientras los niños jugaban o mejor dicho, hacían mugrero en la mesa -que por el simple hecho de ser elaborado por niños pasaría a tener un lugar de honor en el mítico refrigerador-. La Sra. Walker preparaba la comida y como todo ama de casa, para tener algo que oír, tenía el televisor prendido, en un canal equis, con una programación equis. La mujer no le ponía del todo atención, pues solo era para escuchar algo de fondo y no al grillito, como quien dice._

_En eso estaban ella y los niños cuando el teléfono sonó. La mamá de Allen fue a contestarlo mientras el niño la seguía con la mirada, después de unos minutos ella colgó y vio a su hijo y su amiguita con preocupación._

— _Escucha Allen. Tengo que ir a recoger un paquete, con la vecina… ¿Me prometen que si me voy no harán ninguna travesura y se mantendrán alejados de la cocina?_

— _Si mami. —contestó el niño con determinación y seguridad en sus palabras. La señora sonrió. Su hijo era muy obediente. Entonces volteó a ver a la niña._

— _¿Y tú Moore?_

— _Si señora. —dijo la niña poniendo su mano extendida en la frente imitando a los soldados._

— _Bien. Regreso en unos momentos._

_Después de esto la señora salió -para asombro e indignación de algunos lectores- dejando a los dos niños con una expresión de curiosidad. Pero inmediatamente a un pequeño Allen se le prendió el foco…_

— _¿Moore, quieres galletas? —preguntó sonriente el pequeño._

— _Tu mamá dijo que no fuéramos a la cocina —le recordó la niña._

— _Sí, pero no vamos a la cocina, vamos a la alacena. —explicó Allen señalando el mueble donde guardaban las tan preciadas galletas y que estaba en la cocina (a un lado de la estufa) aunque el niño así lo negase._

_Moore pareció meditarlo por al menos dos segundos, hasta que se puso en pie. Allen sonrió victorioso y guió a su amiga hasta la alacena. Aun a pesar de sus cortos años de vida, entendía el significado de la frase "el interés tiene pies" y sabía cómo aplicarlo._

_Una vez frente a la alacena Allen abrió ambas puertas del mueble para encontrarse con toda clase de alimentos que su madre guardaba ahí. Pero su campo de visión (que era algo corto) no lograba ubicar las galletas. Se puso a buscar en las estanterías que alcanzaba, pero seguía sin verlas._

— _Oye Moore, ayúdame…—pidió Allen sin apartar su mirada de la alacena. Pero su amiga no le hizo caso— ¡Moore! —volvió a llamar el albino. Y al no recibir respuesta se giró a ver cuál era el problema._

_Su amiga estaba viendo el televisor con una cara de molestia, como si estuviera oliendo algo muy feo. Allen no entendió porque, pero en el momento en que también dirigió su mirada al televisor, su cara se volvió un reflejo de la de Moore._

_Lo que ambos niños veían en el televisor no era más que una de esas telenovelas que pasaban a esas horas del día, y lo que los tenía con esa expresión de molestia era que un hombre había besado a una mujer. Punto._

— _¡Guácala! —dijeron ambos niños, para después voltearse a ver._

— _¿Viste eso? —preguntó Allen incrédulo._

— _Claro que lo vi —le contestó Moore –. Era un hombre, y una mujer ¡….besándose! —y ante eso Moore se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca— ¡No entiendo cómo pueden hacer eso los adultos!_

— _Simple, porque son adultos, a ellos ya no les hacen nada los gérmenes. —Replicó, Allen como si esa simple afirmación fuera la respuesta a la duda de Moore. Claro que en esos momentos, y a esa edad, eso era más que suficiente._

— _Pero siguen siendo gérmenes de niño —dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos. Pero entonces un horrible pensamiento llego a su mente—. Allen…cuando seamos adultos…tú y yo también…_

— _No —interrumpió el niño decidido—. Yo no seré víctima de los gérmenes._

_Y con esas palabras Allen salió corriendo a la mesa, con Moore detrás de él._

_El niño se subió a la silla para así buscar algo sobre la mesa, mientras que Moore lo observaba._

— _¿Qué buscas? —preguntó ella curiosa._

— _Algo_

— _Oh_

_Pero entonces Allen brincó de la silla, nuevamente con la sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro y entre sus manos, una gruesa cinta adhesiva. Moore lo miró curiosa, como haría en unos 10 años después, cuando volvieran a estar en la misma situación._

— _¿Y eso para qué es? —preguntó sin entender._

— _Simple, agarro un pedazo —Allen hizo lo dicho—, y me la pongo…. —con su mano derecha se puso el pedazo de cinta en su boca—…_ _'e a oca'_ _(en la boca)._

— _Pero cuando seas adulto, no andarás con eso. Mis papás no lo usan. —dijo la niña con simpleza mientras tomaba un pedazo de cinta. Allen se quitó el suyo._

— _Pues si se te ocurre algo mejor…. —Sólo que no termino porque para su sorpresa Moore le había plantado un beso en los labios con la cinta puesta tomándolo de los hombros._

_El pequeño niño no supo qué hacer, tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión, pero después a su mente llegaron imágenes de cuando sus papás se besaban. Cerraban los ojos. Y guiándose por lo aprendido mediante observación, los cerró._

_Duraron así hasta que después de unos tres segundos ambos niños abrieron los ojos. Los dos con una misma pregunta en sus infantiles mentes "¿Eso era todo?"_

_Los dos se separaron y Moore se quitó la cinta de la boca, para examinarla._

— _¡Mira, son mis labios! —exclamó la niña viendo el pedazo a contra luz._

— _¡A ver! —pidió Allen emocionado._

_Después de eso, ambos niños se entretuvieron jugando con la cinta, marcando los labios en ella, sus huellas digitales y hasta enredándose._

Ahora,Allen estaba riendo ante la cara que tenía Moore. No podía creer que la chica lo hubiera olvidado. No es como si él lo recordará todo el tiempo, pero siempre lo hacía reír el hacerlo.

Moore miró a su amigo molesta.

—Pervertido —sentenció—. Eso fue con cinta y teníamos com años. No cuenta

—¿Pervertido? ¿Recuérdame quien beso a quién? —replicó levemente indignado aunque su risa le restaba seriedad al asunto.

—Sí, pero tú fuiste el que me metió la idea —insistió Moore—. Además ya te dije teníamos como cuatro o cinco años. No fue un beso. NO CUENTA —reiteró.

—Haber, un beso es un beso. Independientemente de la edad que tengas.

—Claro que no, porque de niños no lo haces con intención —alegó su amiga—. El de Road cuenta porque ella si te quiso besar.

—¡Pero tú también quisiste! —Replicó el albino un poco más desesperado ante la negativa de su amiga— Recordemos que yo simplemente te explique mi idea y tú fuiste la que me beso…y aparte me agarraste para que no me moviera

—¡Qué! —Exclamó levemente alterada— Mira Allen, yo en ningún momento te puso los dedos encima.

—Pero por supuesto que sí. Me hiciste así…

Y sin pensarlo, solo queriendo demostrar lo cierto de sus afirmaciones, Allen tomó a Moore por los hombros y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Tardo un poco en procesar lo que había hecho, pues al mirar a los ojos de Moore, esta aún los tenía abiertos, pero no era impresión los que ellos reflejaban, era algo más… una pregunta que él también se había hecho "¿Eso era todo?".

Sus labios seguían juntos. Ninguno tenía la iniciativa de separarse, ambos sabiendo el porqué: tal vez sea fácil olvidar situaciones o palabras.

Pero no así sensaciones.

Y por muy lejano que los dos considerarán aquel "beso" recordaban lo que fue ese primer contacto…como habían sentido "blanditos" los labios del otro y la frialdad de la cinta que los había limitado de sentir algo más…pero la situación era diferente… Ya no había una cinta adhesiva…

Sin dudarlo, Allen tomó el rostro de Moore entre sus manos, mientras que ella se aferró decidida a su playera. Y con los ojos cerrados, como se debía, se volvieron a besar.

Y aunque sabían a la perfección que eran amigos, su curiosidad había podido más que ellos, a tal grado que la probabilidad de que su amistad se viera afectada después de esto, era lo último que les preocupaba. Solo querían una cosa y eso era sentir en su totalidad todo aquello que un simple pedazo de cinta había impedido…y Dios, cuanto se habían perdido.

Para Allen, los labios de Moore ya no solo eran "blanditos" eran mucho más: Eran suaves y cariñosos, pero al mismo tiempo demandantes, justo como ella. Y sin embargo sentía lo cuidadosa que era su amiga a cada contacto...

Moore por su parte sentía la tímida intensidad de Allen. No solo procuraba mantener un ritmo calmado, común cuando se besa por primera vez y de esta forma, sino que buscaba sentir y transmitir al menos un poco de cariño en su máxima posibilidad. Moore sonrió en su interior. Allen era un caballero que no permitiría que su amiga olvidara ese beso…

Porque ese no era un beso cualquiera. Era un beso entre dos amigos que simplemente buscaban hacer sentir al otro lo grandioso que esta simple acción resultaba ser…y que esta vez no había gérmenes de los que preocuparse.

**FIN 8D**

* * *


End file.
